


Tossing Salad and other Fun Tricks

by aphelios



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mike, Breathplay, Dom Josh, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Mike, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelios/pseuds/aphelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Mike sneak off to a private room during a party.</p><p>literally just smut, 0% plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossing Salad and other Fun Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to think that mike is a noisy bottom and josh is a teasing top who ultimately focuses on his partner's needs, so. enjoy

Josh pushed Mike against the wall roughly, his back hitting with a loud thump and Mike groaned as he grabbed the back of Josh’s neck and dragged him close enough to kiss. It was hot and sloppy and filled with so much _need_ that it made his skin tingle. Josh’s hands were fisted in his shirt, and then they were raking against his hot skin, and then the shirt was coming off and Josh’s teeth were on Mike’s neck. He was biting, licking, sucking every inch of exposed skin and Michael couldn’t stop his hips from rutting against his friend as tried -- and failed -- not to beg for more.

“Josh,” he had only meant to say his name a once, the single syllable coming out breathy and rough, but then he was repeating himself desperately. “Josh, Josh, _Josh_ \--”

Josh scraped his teeth against Mike’s skin and started to suck on his pulse point. Mike felt his legs get weak. He grabbed his friend by the belt loops and pulled him closer, then gasped as Josh slipped a thigh between his and moved his hands down to his hips, guiding Mike’s movements against him.

The friction was simultaneously too good and not good enough, in that finally, _finally_ his dick was getting some attention, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more. His fingers moved to Josh’s crotch and started to undo the top button when Josh kissed his way down to Mike’s collarbone and bit down hard. He grinned at the way that Mike hissed and grinded down against his thigh in response.

Before he could even process what had happened, Mike was spun around and pushed back against the wall. Josh pushed himself against his back and snaked his arms around him. He toyed with Michael’s nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger, flicking one as he massaged another. He bit Mike from the start of his shoulder to the base of his neck and pushed his crotch against Mike’s ass, making his already very obvious hard on a little more apparent.

His hands trailed back down to Mike’s hips as he attached his lips to the side of his neck with the intention of leaving a bruise; a nice little, _Josh was here,_ sort of thing. Soft moans escaped Michael’s lips, and he began a steady rhythm of rocking back into and rolling his ass against Josh’s groin.

He could feel the smirk against his neck as Josh grunted and murmured, “I am gonna toss the shit out of your salad, Mikey boy.”

“Better get to it then.” Mike wiggled his ass invitingly and grinned as Josh’s hands quickly went from his bare hips to his fly, and he could feel the anticipation in the air like electricity. Josh undid Mike’s pants easily and tugged them until they fell to the floor of their own accord, and then his hands were back on his skin, admiring his body with his fingertips.

“I’ll be honest here, Mike,” he breathed against the skin just below his ear before nipping at his earlobe playfully. He squeezed his ass as he spoke. “I had no idea you even owned a pair of briefs.”  
Mike laughed. “They make my ass look awesome.”

The warmth disappeared from his back as Josh stepped away from him to get a good look. A low whistle told Mike that his friend liked what he saw, and he allowed himself to be smug and enjoy the attention. He wiggled his ass invitingly, and when Josh pressed his body back against his, it was possessive, demanding, and Mike _loved_ it.

Josh’s lips were at the base of his neck, and then he was trailing down his spine, kissing and licking and biting and dragging his teeth all the way down to the top of his briefs. His hands came to Mike’s thighs, where he grabbed at the bare skin. He dug his nails in because he knew that was something his friend liked, and he smiled a toothy grin against his back when Mike shivered in response. He moved his hands to the waistband of Mike’s briefs, and slowly dragged his nails down his thighs again, this time taking the fabric with him and revealing Mike’s truly magnificent ass.

“Fuck, Mike,” he murmured in breathless admiration as the underwear hit the floor and he positioned himself on his knees. No matter how many times he found himself in this position, he could never get used to it. Mike, one of his closest friends, open and bare in front of him, ready for the taking. Mouthy, but submissive to him.

Slowly, Josh pressed gentle kisses against the soft skin of his ass cheek. Mike sighed, content if a little impatient for the real show to start.

“Josh, please.” He propped himself against the wall with his forearms and pushed his ass out, arching his back. Leave it to Josh to decide _right then_ was the perfect time to take it slow.

His impatience earned Mike a quick nip on the butt.

"Is this not fast enough for you?"

Mike scoffed. “Not nearly. J--ah!” He interrupted himself with a sharp intake of breath as his ass cheeks were spread apart and Josh pressed his tongue against his hole, and then slowly licked up his crack. When he pulled back, Mike let out a small almost whine, and Josh smirked even though he knew his friend couldn’t see. He teasingly blew cool air on the wet stripe of sensitive skin and felt his own cock twitch at the shiver that ran through Mike’s entire body.

Josh pressed his face against Mike’s ass and licked at his hole, making an effort to keep his pace slow. His entire body was hot, and the noises coming out of Mike’s mouth were only making him harder. He knew that he was the reason for all of it and he loved it. He loved everything about his current situation.

Mike, pressed against a wall with his back arched and Josh’s tongue slowly tearing him apart. Mike, completely naked and having his ass eaten by his fully clothed friend. The knowledge that at any moment one of their friends may wonder where they’ve wandered off to and come looking for them. The knowledge that at any moment they could be walked in on only makes the whole thing that much hotter.

Josh’s tongue applied enough pressure to Mike’s hole to have him squirming, pushing back for more. Josh decided to give him that. He stiffened his tongue and poked past the sensitive rim and allowed himself to revel in the choked off moan Mike responds with.

“Oh god, Josh,” Mike’s hips were thrusting forward even as he pushed back into Josh’s face, his neglected cock desperately searching for some kind of friction. Josh made note of this, but didn’t take care of it just yet. Instead, he moved one hand to his friend’s hip to still them with a sure grip. He used his other hand to gently spread his ass apart further. Josh’s thumb massaged ovals into the soft skin while his tongue thrust in and out of Mike’s ass, twisting and wiggling and stroking.

Mike’s mewls and moans were downright filthy, and his pleas went straight to Josh’s untouched cock. Mike whimpered and begged, “Josh, Josh, please.”

Josh moaned a questioning tone against Mike’s sensitive skin, tongue still deep inside him, and he felt a thrill when Mike’s knees tremble in time with a breathy, broken moan.

“Please, Josh.”

Josh pulled away and blew on the spit slick skin. “Please what?”

“Please anything,” Mike whined needily. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, what he was needing. Josh laughed quietly to himself before licking again at the outside of Mike’s hole.

“What do you want, baby?” Josh purred. He didn’t wait for a response, rather he removed his hand from Mike’s hip and cupped his balls instead. “Is this what you want?” He gave a tight squeeze and was rewarded with a choked intake of breath, and a satisfying thump as Mike let his head and fist hit the wall.

“ _Please,_ ” he begged, voice taut and strained.

Josh twirled his tongue inside of him before pulling out to speak. “What,” he teased Mike with his tongue and began to massage his balls in his hand, “is this not enough for you?”

“Josh,” he gasped when fingernails left tracks down his thigh.

“Do you want more?” He bit his ass, and Mike let out a surprised groan. Josh sucked on soft skin until it bruised. “I can give you more. All you have to do,” he kissed the small of his back, “is ask.”

“Josh, please.”

“Please what?”

“Give me _more,_ ” Mike demanded, and Josh would be damned if he didn’t give that boy what he wanted right then. With a grin, he gripped one of Mike’s hips and pushed against the base of his spine, forcing his ass out further and positioning him how he liked. Josh put one of his own fingers in his mouth and slicked it with saliva, and then he slowly pressed his tongue back inside Mike. He wiggled it around a bit, pressed against the squishy skin and enjoyed the noises that Mike made in reaction.

When he was satisfied with what little stretching he was able to do, he pressed his finger in beneath his tongue. For Josh personally, it was a little uncomfortable to have his finger moving against his tongue in such a tight space, but Mike was losing his damn mind, and that was all Josh really cared about in the end.

“Fuck, Josh,” Mike couldn’t keep himself still. He was wiggling and squirming and thrusting his cock against nothing. Josh could tell he was close already by the way he was shaking. “Fuck, Josh, please.”

Josh moaned into his hole, as if to remind Mike to be specific. He got the message, along with the tingly vibrations of Josh’s voice.

“Jack me off while you eat me out,” his hips rolled into empty space. “Josh,  Josh please, please, I can’t take it anymore, ple--” he cut himself off with a loud moan as Josh wrapped a warm hand firmly around his cock. Mike sounded like he might cry out of joy when Josh started pumping the shaft. His grip was tight and his speed was slow, teasing.

Josh removed his tongue from inside of Mike to give his finger more room to find his prostate. He licked around the puckered entrance as he added another finger and pushed them both deeper inside of him. He massaged as he searched, and then he finds that bit of fleshy muscle and he rubs his fingers against it. At the same time, he quickened his pace around Mike’s cock and flicks his wrist around the head each time he met it.

Mike’s next moan was soundless, save for something high pitched that could be described as a squeak. His hips thrust hard into Josh’s hand, and all Josh did was tighten his grip and let him. Mike groaned in earnest as he fucked forward into Josh’s fist, and backwards onto his fingers. If Josh’s hands weren’t otherwise occupied, he’d have a hand wrapped around his own dick. The pressure in his pants had long since become uncomfortable, but he couldn’t deny how arousing it was to be fully clothed while his partner was buck ass naked.

“So good, baby,” Josh praised. “Wanna fuck you so badly.”

“Want you,” Mike managed.

Josh groaned at the words. What were the chances of him having a condom and a packet of lube in his back pocket? Unreasonably high, actually. Pays to be prepared, he reasoned.  
Mike whined pathetically when Josh removed the hand from his cock, so he gave him a quick slap on the ass before he grabbed his condom and lube. Mike whined even louder when Josh took his fingers out of his ass, which earns him a _tsk_ and another slap. One of these days Josh was going to bend Mike over his knee and spank him for as long as he pleased.

Or better yet, Mike could do it to _him._

Josh tore open the lube and coated some of his fingers, and then he began to finger Mike more seriously. He scissored him open before adding a third finger, and he continued stretching until Mike was begging to be fucked already, Josh _please._

Despite how slick his fingers were, Josh undid his zipper with ease, but he didn’t bother with much else. He simply pulled his cock out through the slit in his underwear and started rolling the condom on. He was much too eager to remove his clothes any further. After the condom was on completely, Josh slicked himself with lube and stood up to line himself up with Mike’s hole.  
He gave no warning before he pushed in, and Mike nearly yelped. Josh couldn’t blame him, after all he knew he wasn’t exactly soundless when he pushed his cock into the hot, wet, heat of Mike’s ass. He teased him nonetheless.

“If you’re too loud, the others will hear,” Josh said through pleasure gritted teeth, suddenly remembering that they’re at a party with the rest of their friends and a ton of other people. “So by all means,” Josh grunted as he pulled out nearly all the way and then thrust powerfully back in, their skin connecting audibly, “be as loud as you want.”

“You’re such an ass,”

“I’m an ass, and you’ve got a great one, Mikey Boy.”

Josh wrapped his lube slick hand around Mike’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Mike moaned with near abandon, and Josh still couldn’t get over the relief of sticking his dick inside of his friend after it had sat untouched for so long. He was achingly hard, and even fucking Mike didn’t make the ache go away, though it did light it on fire and drive him near the edge.

“Shit, Josh!” Mike whisper-exclaimed as if his voice had been stolen. “Fuck, right there, oh my _god._ ”

Must be his prostate again. Josh focused his thrusts on the spot, and felt Mike shiver and shake in response. He was so, so close.

“Please don’t stop,” Mike begged. “Don’t stop fucking me, don’t fucking stop.”

“God, baby,” Josh put more power behind his thrusts. “At this point I don’t even think I could. So fucking hot, baby. You’re so hot.”

Mike keened at the praise. “I’m so close.”

“I know, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Josh pumped Mike’s cock with his fist faster, tightened his grip even more, and then he brought his other hand round to the very tip of his cock. He flattened his palm, and then pressed it against the head as he jerked his cock. He rubbed his palm in circles against the almost too-sensitive skin, and Mike shuddered and mewled. His body shook in tremors and Josh knew the signs, knew that the way the muscles in his thighs were clenching meant that he was about to come, so he let go of his dick completely, leaving it cold and lonely as he continued to fuck his ass.

Josh could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm himself. Excitement pooled heavy in his gut and he wanted release, wanted it more than almost anything. More than that though, he wanted Mike to come, wanted to make sure he’s satisfied, so with one hand he squeezed his balls and with the other he dragged nails up his torso and gripped his throat tight, just the way Mike liked.  
He squeezed both of his hands at the same time, and he fucked harder, quicker, and Mike was quiet then, if you ignored the tiny, broken, desperate cracks of sound that he managed to force out. Josh was in control of his breath, and he was in control of his orgasm too. He moved his hand from balls to shaft and jacked him off determinedly. He fucked against Michael’s prostate and kept his hand firmly around Mike’s throat, tight enough to cut off blood flow and give him the feeling he liked, and loose enough to allow him some air without choking him out completely. He was strung out of his mind, and Josh knew it.

“Mike.” He growled his name in his ear, and smiled wickedly when Mike shuddered. Josh’s voice was demanding, and there was no questioning him when he said, “Come for me. I want you to come for me.”

Mike made an amazing sound between a whine and a grunt, and then he was shooting thick ropes of come against the wall he was pressed up against. His moans were choked-off but still present, and Josh stroked him through his orgasm. The muscles in Mike’s ass were clenching around Josh’s cock and it only took a moment of that before he was coming too. He fucked Mike harder, his fingernails digging into skin possessively. He felt all of his muscles tense, and then he was biting Mike’s shoulder to quiet his moans. Mike hissed and clenched his own muscles around Josh’s member again, adding an unexpectedly tight squeeze that had Josh’s toes curling.

When they both came down, Mike is spent. Josh kept his sweaty body pressed up against Mike’s, and he even goes so far as to wrap his arms around him tight. Josh gave gentle, caring kisses against Mike’s neck and allowed him time to come to his senses. After all, it takes time to recover from a Josh Washington™ Orgasm.

When they’d both caught their breath, they cleaned up and made themselves presentable. Mike said that he hoped he didn’t smell like sex, and Josh smirked and said he hoped he did. When they left the room Mike headed toward the drink table while Josh made his way to the dance floor. Though they went separate ways at the party, they both knew that they were leaving it together.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before, so comments & feedback are super super appreciated!! let me know if you enjoyed & if you would want more maybe
> 
> please dont tell my mom


End file.
